Careful, Because I Care
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: It was like the scene in any movie. A beautiful girl walks down the street alone and turns into the alleyway. And the hero saves her in her time of need. Haruka X Kira Oneshot!


It was like the scene in any movie. A beautiful girl walks down the street alone and turns into the alleyway. Haruka Nanami was extremely kind, so when she saw a hurt kitten flee into the alley, she couldn't help but be her sweet, caring self. She walked in and looked around for the kitten.

Spotting it in the corner of the alley, licking it's hurt leg, she carefully approached, kneeling down to it. At first it hissed, not accustomed to strangers, but quickly warmed up to her. After all, who wouldn't warm up to sweet, little Haruka?

The kitten was black, with white socks and one white ear and a white tail tip. It meowed and purring against her as she attempted to bandage it's leg and feed it with some food she had bought.

"Okay little Neko (Cat), goodbye." Haruka said, standing up and walking away. But sweet little Haruka didn't get far before the kitten shrieked out to her and wobbled to Haruka. Haruka, being her sweet self, couldn't help but pick up the kitten, saying-"Okay, you can come home with me~"-Causing the kitten to purr in her arms. She turned back to the exit of the alley to find dark shadows, rolling down the alleyway to her.

Three tall, darkly grinding men blocked the exit. Haruka, not knowing what to do, panicked, holding the little kitten closer, scared. The men walked towards her, the leaner leaning down to her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little kitten with a kitten? Why isn't that precious?" He smirked. "Ain't that precious guys?" He said, causing his friends to cackle a little.

"Excuse me, please let me through." Haruka said in a small voice, not sure what else to do.

"Oh, going so soon? I was hoping we could get to know each other. You going somewhere?" He smirked, taking a step towards Haruka, causing her to back up.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to see my friends, so if you'll excuse me.." She said, trying to get around them.

"Hey now," The leader said, grabbing Haruka's arm. "They can wait a little longer."

"No, I must be going-"

"Now now, when I say that-"

"Oi." The four of them turned around to see a new figure in the alley. A tall man with black hair covered by a baseball hat and golden eyes hidden behind glasses.

"What do you want?" The leader of the three men hissed, glaring at the man, still holding tightly to Haruka. Instead of answering, the man lifted his hand, pointing behind him in a way of saying 'get out'. "You trying to pick a fight, punk!? Get him, guys!" The leader said, causing his lackeys to charge the new comer.

Instead of running, the new man took the two lackeys with a few punches, flipping them each over his shoulder. He turned to the leader, pointing with him hand again for him to get out.

"Why you little... I"M GONNA GET YOU!" The leader said, letting go of Haruka to pursue the new comer. The newcomer dodged the leader's punch, jabbing him in the stomach and nearly immediately kneeing him as well before flipping him over his shoulder, knocking him out.

"Boss!" The two men said, getting up and grabbing the leader, fleeing, shouting "We'll get you for this!"

Haruka stared at the man, who watched the exit for a minute, watching to see if they came back. He turned to her, not speaking.

"Ano... Arigato for helping me!" Haruka said. He didn't respond. He simply stared at her arm, the one the man from before had grabbed. Following his gaze, she smiled. "Oh, my arm's okey! See, fine!" She said, bending it. "Thank you again, sir!"

He looked at her for a second. Then he took off his hat and glasses, revealing himself. Haruka recognized him immediately.

"Kira-san! What a surprise!" Haruka smiled. Kira nodded and looked at the kitten in her arm who had fallen asleep in her arms. "Oh, this is Kutsushita (Socks)! I found him!" Kira nodded. He gestured to the end of the alley, holding out his hand to her. She tentatively took it, following him out of the alley.

She quietly watched Kira's face as they walked down the street in silence. Kira refused to let go of Haruka's hand as he escorted her down the road. She smiled at his kindness, humming to herself as she walked. Kira peaked at her as she began to sing quietly.

Soon they found themselves back at the dorms. Haruka smiled at the sight of her home, turning to Kira.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked him. He took a second, looking at the building before nodding his head. Haruka lead him inside and down to the cafeteria.

She poured him a cup of tea. He gently blew on it, drinking it quickly. Haruka gently brushed Kutsushita and gave him some water, leaving him by the sink to sit with Kira at the large kitchen table.

"Do you like it?" Haruka asked. He put the cup down, nodding his head. She smiled, offering more.

"I should go." He said, standing up.

"Oh, so soon?" Haruka asked, a little disappointed. Kira nodded. Haruka lead him to the door. She reached for the knob when all of a sudden it twisted on it's own. The door opened, revealing the seven boys of STARISH. They stopped, staring at the boy with black hair.

"Oi!" Syo shouted. "Why is he here?!"

"Syo-kun, what happened to your face?" Haruka asked, seeing the bandage.

"Syo-chan got a boo boo on set, jumping off a ledge." Natsuki frowned, cuddling Syo.

"That doesn't matter, why is he here!?" Syo shouted, struggling out of Natsuki's grasp.

"It is rather alarming for HIM to be in the building, Little Lamb." Ren pointed out, frowning.

"He helped me so I offered him a drink." Haruka explained.

"I was leaving." Kira said.

"Goodbye, Kira-san." Haruka said.

"And good riddance." Syo muttered. Kira turned to leave but stopped, hesitating for a moment until turned back to the group.

"Haruka," Kira reached out, cupping her cheek and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Brief, yet warm. He then turned away, leaving without a word.

"W-what was that?!" Otoya cried.

"Ah~ It's so cute.~" The boys and Haruka turned their heads to see Kutsushita walking over to Haruka. She picked him up, snuggling him.

"Can we keep him?!" Haruka asked, the kitten helping by whining, folding it's ears back and pleading.

"W-well, I suppose." Tokiya said.

"Oi! What about that Kira!? OI!" Syo yelled.

"The what now?" Ren asked, the boys only paying attention to Haruka.

"THE- oh forget it."


End file.
